Eyes to your soul
by Brandy rules
Summary: Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye (H. Jackson Brown, Jr.).
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** this is non profit and written just for fun.

Thought and words or phrases spoken differently/emphasized are in italic.

I do not own the characters connected to Kyou Kara Maou. The story is mine, however .

Enjoy and please leave a comment!

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologue: dressed to kill**

.

.

Yuuri was parked from across a Victorian style coffee shop. He was glad to find a spot—as it was getting more and more cluttered, now—it may have been thanks to the early hours, he thought. The place was hustling and bustling with various sounds and activity. The vivid colors and splendor was hard to ignore. However, the black-haired male was a contrary to his surroundings with bags under his eyes telling how less sleep he has got last night. Exhausted, and wearing yesterday's attire: a black Henley t-shirt with black jeans and a black leather jacket. If his mother saw him now then he will never hear the end of it. She would go on and on about how important it is for growing boys to sleep and eat. His father would silently support her. And his brother will, of-fucking-course, join in on the discussion—to give his unsought-after-opinion—that _his_ little Yu-chan is much too young to be involved in their business.

The double black's lips quirked in a crooked smile thinking about his family back in Berlin. They still saw him as their sweet, innocent and shy boy engrossed in the magical world of genies, witches, and mermaids, that ofukuro (or 'mamma' as she insists being called) would describe in her soulful-words before bed time every night, weaving her own (zany) twists in to it. Like: the dwarves in Snow-white were actually aliens looking for their hidden spaceship in the coal mines, or that Thumbelina designed the prototype Antman suit, or that Rapunzel isn't a blonde at all. He would eagerly listen—onyx eyes shining with joy—wishing to have his own fairy tale.

Things have changed drastically for Yuuri since his oyaji invited him to one of his first 'bring your son to work' day. It's a memory that haunts Yuuri to this day, entailing plenty of blood, gore and tears.

The Japanese took out his revolver from the small grey brief case. The weight of the solid metal didn't weight as heavy as it once did. Somewhere, deep down in his heart that naive boy still lives wanting to find an easier solution to things, a peaceful way. A happy ending.

He got out of the teal-blue Volkswagen beetle that he had rented. Outside, it was a pleasant afternoon. He was able to see a few college students and office workers enjoying their coffee with biscuits or pastry seated on the white-metallic chairs outside the grey building.

"Did you see him," asked the amused voice of his friend through the ear piece. The double-black could almost imagine Murata's ego inflate even further at being right; his glasses glinting in the light as he cocks his head at Yuuri with a sly smile. ' _Great.'_ He muttered, apathetically.

Yuuri has been fatigued as of late and has decided to take some time off after this job is over. His days were monotonous: illegal deals, murder and violence. More baseball and a sizeable amount of physical training will be a welcoming change. That will take his mind off those spirited emeralds that remind him of bottom of the lake in hot summer afternoon. Clear and sharp. Sparkling.

' _What the hell am I waxing poetic?'_ The Japanese youth shook his head. Yuuri has never been this impressed by someone in his young life, much less by someone so volatile but there was a first for everything he supposes. It's was not attraction. The blonde was handsome, nonetheless. But Yuuri admired the young man's courage and bluntness. People didn't treat him as equal once they find out who he really is, either in awe or fear of his power. But he hoped that would not happen with this stranger, and they become good friends.

Yuuri hummed in acknowledgement, eyes focused on a single person in the crowd—who was in his early twenties, light brown eyes and curly-dark hair, wearing a button up red shirt and indigo jeans—his assignment, the one he was sent to kill when his friend questioned "so, Yu-chan, whatcha wearing?" Yuuri frowned, too distracted to oppose the nickname.

"What the hell are you asking me that for, Murata?!" Yuuri spat. His good-old-eccentric-buddy enjoyed keeping him on his toes. A pause then he continued, mischievous smile curving on his lips, "are you _flirting_ with me~?" He was always teased it was time Murata got a little taste of his own medicine. He grinned. Besides, his friend has been annoying him since he slipped the name 'angel' that he has come up with for the blonde.

Loud chuckling was heard and then "no, but I want you to look your best today," was his friend's mysterious reply followed by an eager: "Chao!"

"Hey! W-wait!" He huffed. Typical Murata and his cryptic talks, but he meant well. Moreover, Yuuri had decided to trust him, and he is not going to change that now. He was glad he was wearing black because it's his color, after all. The Japanese male chuckles while straightening his jacket.

oOoOo

The tension was thick in the air; a dark-ominous presence around them. Even Shino, their present capo, was as grim as Gwendal. The unexpected has happened.

Felix who was chosen by Shino himself to work undercover for them—who had successfully, in over a year, gained the trust of lead members like Shori Shibuiya and insight to core activities of Shibuiya group—was outed as one of theirs' and all the hard work and planning was for moot, since after this revelation he would most likely be killed. But Shino can't let that happen.

Shibuiya Shouma, founder of Shibuiya syndicate, was once a part of the Demon Klan, until he decided to build an empire of his own with help of a powerful politician and Businessman: Bob, and has now become a notable presence in the crime world. They have co-existed peacefully, but after Julia's death their relations bittered. Demons weren't against being watchful of their rival's motives.

Felix had knew Shibuiya cartel's dealers, hideouts, and other relevant confidential information which he has agreed to hand over to them, in person, in exchange of his life and well being. And although the blonde leader didn't appreciate how the man's request was worded more like a demand: like they _owed_ it to him, Shino decided to give Felix a leeway as the offer on the table was tempting. The intel could help smoothen out the tensions with local groups and save a lot of legal charges.

Now, the problem was: who will go to Venice to bring Felix back from his hiding? Annisana was busy covering up all their interim transactions oversees. Conrart and Yozak have to stay at the ports and organize things there. Gwendal has to keep up with the paper work and legal proceedings. Wolfram wants to volunteer, he really does, but will they let him? A big NO. He will always be a child to them even if he is just eight year younger than Conrart. Humph.

Wolfram had been to Venice more than once. Annisana's, his sister-in-law, familial home is also there in Marghera. They have spent their last Christmas there. Venice is breathtaking; with its colorful festivals, beautiful architecture and trade mark water canals. It didn't inspire any romance in him as many would praise, but his mother did find a man that caught her interest. Although that happens a lot, Fanfan—as she loves to call him—has lasted well over a year. He deals in supplying arms, and was presently seated beside him. A bald and friendly old man.

"Wolfie darling, stop pouting like that, it is rude," his mother chided good-naturedly left arm hooked with Fanfan's right.

Wolfram huffed, arms folded across his chest.

Shino narrowed his eyes on the younger blonde making him swallow, "you have something to share with us?"

Wolfram shook his head, turning red in anger and embarrassment, but he wanted to yell: ' _go to hell, you psychotic pile of shit.'_ He's frustrated. He was nineteen, for crying out loud. They should treat him _-_

Shino smiling at Wolfram raised red flags in his mind. "I know what will cheer you up! A trip to Venice," his blue-eyes squinting, all signs of humor gone, "You will bring Felix to us. Your first mission! What say, kiddo?" A blonde brow raised in question at the young man.

Gwendal's jaw was set, Conrart tensed, while his mother was going on about her baby boy growing up and there was something about spreading his small wings. Wolfram was a ball of nerves. The task was pretty straightforward. Like pick up and delivery. But a lot can go wrong. He can find Felix from the phone app (god bless these stalker friendly techs) and bring him back without alerting anyone. But what if Shibuiyas got to Felix before him? And kill him then Wolfram? He shook his head putting those thoughts at the back of his mind. He couldn't think like that. He won't fail. He can't fail. He has to earn his rightful place. He will be the next capo. Better than Shino ever could be.

Fierce green eyes locked with icy-blue as he said, "I will do it. I will bring him back, alive," glad to hear his voice was even as he said it even as his hands shook under the table. His brothers will have to (reluctantly) agree.

oOoOo

Murata had been right about Felix that he will hide in his old address. He probably thought they didn't know about it. Unfortunately, for him, Murata always kept thorough record of their men. It took a lot to locate the rat, now all he has to do is to squash it. But he can't be callous. He will wait till the man is alone; he doesn't want to attract any unwanted attention to himself if he can help it.

He was unnoticeable, one person among many. Standing in front of the coffee shop. The rich aroma of the roasted beans wafted in the air. He decided to have a cup here later and cursed when his stomach rumbled in protested. He regrets skipping breakfast now.

' _What was Felix doing just sitting there?'_ The Japanese groaned stretching his limbs; patience has never been his forte. Especially when empty stomached.

Felix was now having his fourth cup, nervously looking around then going back to his phone conversing timidly.

' _Who was he talking to,_ ' Yuuri wondered, _'Probably, someone from Demon Klan_ _who_ _he was working for. The traitor!'_ He fumed. _'Maybe they are here. Demons,'_ Yuuri reckoned, giving a cautious look to his surroundings. Nothing. But he knew better than let his guard down.

There was a sudden change in the brown haired man's demeanor. ' _Why was he so anxious all of a sudden?'_ Yuuri wondered. _'Did he saw me?'_

Felix was leaving. This was Yuuri's cue, he straightened, forgoing his earlier thoughts in favor of pursuing the target from a distance so as to not alarm the man. But he has to act fast as Yuuri now firmly believes that Felix is up to something. The man was not as tensed as before, walking with purpose on the narrow path leading to a cluster of apartment buildings. And even if Yuuri's men were watching their every move, the double black can't take this lightly. Not anymore.

* * *

.

 **Chapter end notes:**

Caporegime / capo is a name for a captain in the mafia family. The family will consist of many captains but the boss who leads them is called capo.

Let me know if you like this AU. I have a lot of stuff planned for this one. But I will like to hear from you guys!

On other things, I am still struggling with my other stories and I reeeally want to update them but shit's just... it keeps piling up. But am working on it. am not giving up *fingers crossed* will get back on track soon. For more details on my other fics please check my profile page.

.

.

Thanks for reading!

.


	2. An enraged Angel

**Author's note:** this is non profit and written just for fun.

Thought and words or phrases spoken differently/emphasized are in italic.

I do not own the characters connected to Kyou Kara Maou. The story is mine, however .

Enjoy and please leave a comment!

* * *

.

.

 **An enraged Angel**

.

Wolfram was heading to the coffee shop where Felix was supposed to be waiting for him. He took a cab straight from the airport. Gwendal has booked two tickets of the next flight to Germany which is about three hours from now. So as soon as he finds the man they have to head back. ' _That's the plan_ ,' he thought with a sense of foreboding.

The man wasn't visible from where he was standing, but as he tilted his head he saw someone at the terrace of the building in front of him, eyeing the shop. He opened his contact list then dialed Felix's number who picked up after second ring, hinting how spooked he really was. Wolfram wasn't feeling any better, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Suspicious of anyone and everyone. If there was one man he noticed there can be more, unseen. And they might see him, if not already. He has to be careful.

"H-hello…?"Anguished brown eyes were searching the throngs of people. A strange mix of emotions: hope, fear, and anger were overwhelming him with their intensity.

"Felix, they are here," the blonde uttered somberly hearing a gasp in reply. The dark haired man felt like he would throw up. As if sensing his anxiety the blonde added "Relax, you will alert them. Just walk out of there. I am standing by the big-green-building at your left. Can you see me?" He waved slightly.

There was a gulp then the man stuttered a "y-yes." He started in his direction. Wolfram sighed in relief, waiting, keeping his eyes on Felix.

His heart jumped to his throat when he saw him stopping then taking a sharp turn in his opposite direction. "What the…?" He called his number again.

It went unanswered.

"Dammit," he exclaimed, "what the hell is he thinking!?"

He took a deep breath then following Felix. The phone app that was installed in both their phone was how he located the other man, shown as a small dot which was blinking farther and farther away. Wolfram's stomach lurched an uneasy feeling settling inside. He prayed that everything goes well.

oOoOo

Felix's heart clenched upon hearing that Shibuiyas' had found him that they were here already but also somewhat relived to know that he can still get out of this hell. He didn't want to die.

Talking to this stranger was a soothing balm on to his frazzled soul. It was a flicker of light at end of the dark tunnel. He wanted to leap at it against the fear of it being an illusion.

Sighing, the man began towards his destination. Determined.

The people weren't paying him any mind as he passed them, frantically searching for anything fishy. He must look crazy but he couldn't relax. He remembered how calm the man on the phone was. He on the other hand wanted to scream till his throat was sore. He was sitting duck, conflicting thoughts of hope mixed with dread festering his mind. It was exhausting.

Suddenly, his feet froze as did his whole body.

The dream of ever escaping shattered when he spotted a familiar pair of cold-onyx-eye trained on him.

"Y-Yuuri s-sa-ma," he mumbled as all the color drained from his face. The Japanese standing in his way compelled Felix to take a detour.

The dark haired man sprinted trying to get as far away from Yuuri as possible, panting heavily; heart pounding in his ears. His whole body was buzzing. It was like he can't carry his own weight. He was willing his legs to move faster. Fear and frustration rising.

He was going to die, he going to die: the mantra was being repeating in his head.

He couldn't hear any footsteps approaching, but was too afraid to check. He couldn't dare to look back. His breath became short, lungs burning, stabbing pain at his sides, but he just kept running taking random turns as dread shrouded his judgment leading him to an empty lot surrounded by old- decrepit buildings. He looked back helplessly at the four distinct large-men closing up on him followed by one close-behind.

Yuuri sauntered to the front, approaching Felix's trembling form. His brown eyes shinning with tears, begging for mercy. The chase was over.

"You are an amazing runner, Felix. Great stamina," Yuuri mentioned impassively, "It's sad to let you go," He gestured one of the man with his head, turning away.

"S-sorry…!" The man sobbed helplessly.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," the double black retorted, barely concealing the edge to his tone. He instructed the tanned-shorter man to shoot before snatching Felix's phone from his hand as the poor man wailed to let him go, vowing to never do it again.

Yuuri tsked. "This is the only way you won't be repeating this mistake again, Felix." The dark haired man whimpered pathetically.

A loud bang and then there was silence.

"Let's get out of here." Yuuri commanded watching the dark haired man bleed on the concrete floor. He clicked his tongue at the scene while searching the device to know what was so important that the man was doing on it and what he found put a wicked smile on his face.

"Wait up, guys." Yuuri called while grinning from ear to ear. "It appears we have more guests heading our way."

oOoOo

Wolfram was a little distraught when he could perceive no movement on the screen. He was getting all kinds of bad thoughts. He might as well call Shino and tell him he failed. If Shibuya men have found Felix (and killed him), then they would also know about him and come after him to end his life to make an example out of him. It will be a question of honor; they will be not taken seriously otherwise and be considered weak. He would do the same if it was him.

The blonde sighed in relief when the point started moving again. Maybe, Felix was hiding and when he figured Wolfram was close by he decided to come to him, the blonde reasoned to ease his growing paranoia.

Wolfram hurriedly followed the directions on the device halting in his steps when he saw a young Japanese boy dressed in all black. He was the only ones around. The place looked abandoned with its ill-maintained buildings and surroundings. The foreign boy however, appeared anything but dangerous much less a mafia. He seemed his age or a year or two older. Despite that, him being here: a Japanese: there were too many coincidences.

Wolfram kept a steady hold on the gun which was well hidden under his blue overcoat.

The man seemed nonchalant looking at nothing in particular. He noticed as the man neared him his screen flashed making a low beep.

Wolfram inhaled sharply, looking at the man. He has Felix's mobile. ' _He's one of them!'_ His mind screamed.

His revolver was out before he knew it, "STOP!"

The man turned to him from a few steps away. As the gun caught his onyx eyes the foreigner gasped raising his hands, eyes wide in fear. "L-look, you want money-"

"Quiet," he ordered calmly, "don't act innocent. Where's Felix?" The man looked back at him, dumbfounded. "What did you do to him?" Emerald eyes flashing at onyx.

"I dunno, man," he explained apprehensively, "who…? Listen- please, put the gun down."

Wolfram turned off the safety lock making the other man flinch. "Don't lie to me! That's his phone!" he pointed at it with his gun. "Now, start talking," he commanded.

The man licked his lips, understanding the situation better, "t-this," he raised the phone and continued when the blonde nodded. "I f-found it near that d-dumpster," He pointed somewhere over Wolfram's shoulder, "I was going to report it to the police."

Wolfram narrowed his gaze at the double-black. This man was so _noble_ that he was going to file a missing report rather than just ignoring the whole thing like a normal person would. He was either a fool or a cunning liar. The blonde was sure he was the later.

The taller male took a step back, extending his both hands with the cell resting on it. "You can have it, here." The black haired man offered, body trembling in fear.

"Good. Leave." The blonde said, after taking the gadget, and watched as the man scampered out of his sight.

' _This couldn't be Yuuri'_ he thought. ' _He looked like a wimp not a ruthless killer.'_ Wolfram shook his head, amazed at himself for even coming up with such a ridiculous thought in the first place.

The blonde proceeded to resume his search.

He found Felix. Dead. And later when he decided to check his phone in hopes of finding any lead; he almost hurled it at the nearest walls, burning in white-hot anger. There was nothing in it. All the data cleaned.

"Shit!" They erased everything before disposing it. Just when he thought it couldn't get worse he got an incoming call. An unknown number flashed on the screen. He answered it impulsively.

oOoOo

Yuuri was planning to kill the other man until he saw him. And it was none other than his angel. The one he has not been able to stop thinking about since he saw him almost a month ago at their family owned bar. He had almost lost hope of ever seeing him again. This was a pleasant surprise, even if somewhat soured by the fact that the blonde was of the rival gang. Yuuri will not hurt the boy. Far from it.

Even enraged he was charming. Yuuri couldn't help it; he was drawn to the fuming blonde. He wanted to know him sober, but he enjoyed the blonde's drunken antics as well.

The shorter male appeared suspicious of him, and understandably so, but Yuuri could change that. He was a decent actor. It came in handy in this line of work, like right about now.

He got a little worried when the blonde pulled the gun's safety off. But later he came to believe his story.

He remembered what Murata had said earlier. So, he knew that the blonde was coming. He made a note to have a _long_ chat with his friend when he returned. But now he has someone else in mind.

Yuuri excitedly dialed the number he got from Felix's cell.

"Wolfram, who's this," asked an irritated voice.

"Wolframu", Yuuri hummed, "so, that's your name."

Wolfram blinked once then twice and then frowned, ' _that voice…_ _It's the same man!'_

" _You were-!_ You had the…!" He seethed not able to form meaningful sentences. _'I should've killed him!'_

"ARGHHH…!" The blonde screamed clenching the phone more tightly in his hand.

A rich, throaty chuckle was heard. "Wolf, may I call you Wolf. It suits you," the blonde growled in disapproval. "See, you are like a little cub," he teased.

"I let you go, but next time I see you I will put a bullet in your head," the blonde swore, "how dare _you_?! You killed Felix!"

"Now, now," he chided. "I didn't. Andy killed that _snitch_ ," the double-black gritted out the last word failing to rein his anger. Yuuri trusted his men and when was broken he can't just wipe the slate clean. Death is the only fair punishment for such impudence

Yuuri continued after taking a deep breath, "at my order, of course. But I didn't do…much,"

"WIMP," the blonde snapped. He wanted to bite that lying Japanese bastard—really, really _hard_. But he kept that that thought to himself not wanting to encourage the oaf's horrible pet name. _'Wolf cub?! My ass!'_

"Eh?" the Japanese gaped at the insult then started laughing. Wolfram was interesting, indeed. He reminded Yuuri of Pochi, his pet Pomeranian, when he didn't get his way.

"Stop laughing, you coward! Face me like a man," Wolfram gritted. "Stop hiding, you wimp."

"Not a wimp, Wolf. Its _Yuuri_ ," he whined like a petulant child.

Wolfram's pulse quickened. _'Yuuri? As in "the Yuuri," next-in-line to the Shibuiya Empire.'_ The blonde had to pause to let it sink in.

Wolfram was so pissed right now. He wanted to rip-out that moron's treacherous tongue. He will get Yuuri for this.

"You are right. You are more than just a wimp," the blonde snarled, "you lying piece of ASSHOLIC-SHIT!"

Yuuri frowned as the line got disconnected so abruptly after the loud outburst _. 'So much for the direct approach.'_

He shook his head. His angel was not amused. The black haired man sighed, calling it a night. Maybe he will try again later.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **End chapter notes** :

I had finished this chap along with the first but it needed some editing. I hope you will like it. I want to thank the Guest commentator for their review and I am glad that you enjoyed it. Getting feedback from you guys always puts a smile on my face.

About Felix calling Yuu chan Yuuri sama, I thought it suited his fierce mob boss persona like Ue sama. And I imagined his gang members calling him that. I dunno, but it make a lot of scene when I wrote it. I swear, it is not from some cliche manga on Yakuzas I read. Honest!

P.S. I will work on my other fics now as they have been neglected for such a long time.

Until next time.

.

.

Thanks for reading!

.


End file.
